InsanityTale
by Darkascold
Summary: Maybe Its okay to be a killer.. Or maybe its bad to kill someone your own your species Maybe its alright to love in this so called world But some can't see Some are high Some are just, there to kill Welcome to this world where its kill or die I present to you InsanityTale (Under Editing lol)
1. Prolouge

Prologue

~Choose your name

~Frisk

~You can not change this name are you sure?

~ -no* -yes

~Choose your name

~CHARA

~You cannot change this name are you sure?

~-no -yes*

~Welcome CHARA


	2. Chapter 1: Ruins or Ruined

Chapter One: Ruins or Ruined

Waking up to a pile of blood and dust isn't a fun thing to see. The flowers weren't yellow anymore but dusted with ash. There was blood as well. The person, known as a CHARA, didn't remember how they got here or when. They looked up to see a hole and some falling rocks. As they got up they brushed off some of the dust and the some red substance. It stained their hands, they gave an odd looked. They walked leaving a trail behind them.

A large gate that had that red substance and ash smeared on the walls. They gulped taking a step back. They closed their eyes as they pushed open the large black gates. Darkness fell over around CHARA, not knowing what to do they continued to walk. There was a light shining down at a pile of yellow followers, but it was different. The flowers had that red substance dripping down from its side and the ash followed behind it.

The sound of dripping of the flowers and the crashing of the rocks falling from above, CHARA covered themselves for some type of protection. No use. They still got hit from the falling rocks above them. As they look up they see a flower but a rather tall, spiked, flower. The flower was grey in the middle, but the petals are black with the tips of crimson red. CHARA backed away from the frightful sight. They encounter the flower but when it turned around it had a large grin with the dark eyes with red pupils. It was smirking at them.

They took a step forward feeling their gut tightening. "Welcome Kitty Kat" The flower said with a smile. "What bring you here?" It replied as it hovered over CHARA. CHARA gulped not knowing what to do instead looking around. "What's wrong Kitty Kat?" CHARA shook their head constantly. "Oh? Can't speak that is wonderful! I wonder how Master would like you, raw or medium rare?" It laughed. CHARA shivered of the thought. It looked down at them with its smile so wide that it showed its sharped white teeth.

Soon it showed these pure, white bullets looking objects floating around him. CHARA stared at the menacing flower. "These aren't pellets Kitty Kat" It laughed. As the objects backed up and the flower came closer to CHARA face, "In this world it's Kill or Die"

~You have enter a battle

A text appeared over the crazed flower, and then CHARA saw a heart floating right over their chest. They looked up to see the crazed flower smiling, into their face. "I wonder, does Master love humans? Does that count as a murder?" It laughed. The rocks tumbled down, quickly and dangerous. As CHARA tries to run but soon slammed down by something wrapped around their ankle. As they look to see a vines with thorns piercing through their skin, the skin started to bleed; slowly. As CHARA struggles to get out of the death trap, they looked up to see the flower standing right above them. "Now, now Kitty Kat, that was really rude of you too leave." It stated with that grin.

~ -Fight -Act -Item -Mercy

A chart showed up below the text. CHARA Chose mercy, then it came to another chart.

~Mercy*  
-mercy  
-flee

Another decision to make quickly, CHARA pressed flee.

~Flee*

Nothing happened for a while, until another text showed.

~Unable to flee due to a disturbance.

CHARA looked down at their leg once more, covered in blood. The walls around them started to fade as their eye site becomes blurry. The black, greyish flower laughed, it's the only thing that they could hear until a gasp. As CHARA looks up with their final strength they could see a somewhat goat, human like form. As CHARA fell to the ground ready to die but instead they just slept.

They woke up on a bed but it was dusted, like it hasn't been used for a long time. When they woke up from their sleep they were bandaged and when they saw their surroundings, it's a kid room. When they looked to their side they saw a pack of smokes and a lighter. They gave it a confused look, they sighed. They got the stuff and stuffed it in their pockets. As soon they got up, they fell back down hitting their back against the bed. Groaning in pain they got up to see a figure standing at the door with a tray.

"Kid, you shouldn't get up after a fight like that." The figure said, in a deadly sweet tone of a woman. CHARA looked at the figure, when the person or monster came in it was a goat, well somewhat. Having spiked bracelets around her wrist, as well a long black coat, on the bottom it has stains of red and ash. CHARA looked at the neck of the monster to see a knife pendant around her neck and a cross.

CHARA looked away, fear consumed them. "Kid, do you know who I am?" The monster stepped closer with a thud. CHARA looked up to see the monster hovering over them with a frown of, almost judging me. They shook their head not wanting to speak. Afraid to say a word, to speak, to utter, to breath even, as well to look at the monster around them. They could feel them, the presence of the other humans who died by this monster, on this bed, they could feel their pain. CHARA shudder at the thought of being killed by this _monster_ this thing in front of them. They could feel the screams, they wanted to yell stop. Yet they couldn't talk, they tried to speak but unable to do so.

Putting their hand around their neck looking a bit surprised, looking up afterwards shaking their head in fear and answering their question. "Can't speak Child?" It's a woman; CHARA shrugged their shoulder not knowing what to do. They somewhat knew they could speak, in their gut. CHARA gulped. The goat woman putting her paw around her neck as a way thinking, or maybe something else, CHARA didn't want to know what that something else was. As they looked up the monster bend down looking straight at their eyes. "Of course you fear me, and you should." She smiled as she laid CHARA back down on their back. "My name is Godmother Toriel. Do not call me that understood!" CHARA nod their head squeezing their eyes shut. "Strange for an arsonist to fear of losing their voice around here, and not knowing who I am. Stranger but I'll find out." Her eyes widen and had a spark of red, almost ready to kill or even devour someone in a moment time.

CHARA looked confused, and then they looked back at the lighter on the night stand. They don't remember why they were carrying that around really, this is the first time they saw it. They didn't even feel it. Maybe they were an arsonist before then, but it doesn't make sense. Why were they sleeping on patches of flowers, or whatever that was? CHARA rubbed their neck in confusion but then looked up at the monster; she looked down at the child. "You remind me of my child Frisk. They died long ago, made us, well us. Call me Mother Tori. Nothing else or you will die." She threated showing a small blade next to coat.

CHARA nod their head, looking down. Mother Tori looked at the child then sighed, leaving CHARA alone. After she closed the door behind her, CHARA sat straight up looking around the room frantically. How come they couldn't remember anything! Nothing comes, smacking her head a couple times to regain some memory. There was nothing at all. Everything is blank, all black. They wanted to scream but couldn't speak. They wanted to cry for help as tears streamed down her dirty chin. The red stains were blood. They knew that for sure, and then what is the ash?

Many questions came across CHARA, questions that they may never ask. Were they an arsonist, they burned down houses? CHARA tried to put the puzzles together but couldn't. Nothing made sense as everything was just plain black. Nothing more or less, empty. CHARA pulled at their hair in frustration. As they tried to scream nothing came out, but their throat itched more. As CHARA rubbed their sore throat, as they thought of plan. Nothing ever comes good for CHARA, as for them they don't know anything about her past.

Thinking about it made CHARA questioned themselves more, who were they? As time went on Mother Tori came in with a slice of what seemed like cherry pie. CHARA looked up almost in tears. "Kitty Kat what's wrong?" There is that nick name. Do they know of them? CHARA pointed at their throat, shaking their head. Unable to speak, they had to play the old classic game; charades. As CHARA pointed at their neck, and then making a slicing motion across their neck. "You want to be hanged? I'll be honor!" Mother Tori smiled widely as they approached them. CHARA shook their head having their hands in order to stop Mother Tori. "What then?" She asked annoyed. CHARA pointed at their lips and shaking their head, "You can't speak?" CHARA nodded giving a small smile then back to a poker face.

Mother Tori smiled and did a small nod. "Well, let's get you some nice clothes shall we?" She asked. CHARA shook their head, "no? But you're all dirty!" CHARA looked down at them; yeah they're dirty all right. CHARA thought about it and shook their head again. They didn't know what is ahead of them, they adverted their gaze from Mother Tori. "Why is that?" Mother Tori yelled at them, gripping their neck. Chocking them until they turned purple, almost passing out until she let go. CHARA took deep breaths, as well coughing. "You're staying like it or not!" She yelled.

CHARA shut their eyes, in fear of getting chocked again. Did this happen before? They coughed and breathed heavily trying to regain their loss of air. CHARA looked down at their knee to see it was wrapped in fabric. At least she was kind to give her a bandage. As CHARA got up to steady their weight on the knee, they hissed as the pain increased. They stumbled a couple steps until she reached the door knob. Twisting the door knob, it finally opened. They fell to the ground groaning in pain, holding their knee to get rid of the pain. Breathing heavily, trying to swallow their fear and tears. Wanting to curse out loud but can't since no voice.

As they got up on their weak knees, they leaned against the red, stripped, wall paper. They could feel the blood flowing down their knees. They looked back to see the pack of smokes and the lighter. Thinking about it for a minute then limping their way over there. Limping their way over to the nightstand, snatching the three items putting them in their pockets, it's better to be safe than sorry.

Stomp, step, CHARA stood still as they quickly closed the door. Breathing softly as they pressed their ears against the door listing to any sound of her. CHARA looked around seeing just old stuffed that had dust on them. Paintings included, having so much dust that they covered the faces of the pictures. As CHARA wanted to wipe away that, they couldn't since their focus was on the steps of the Mother Tori. They listened.

After three or five minutes, the stomping was gone. CHARA slightly opened up the door to see empty dark halls. They listened closing their eyes. Breathing next door, almost like asleep and calming breathing. CHARA nod their head in satisfaction, they got the lighter from their pockets and light it up to guide their way through the halls.

As they limped they tripped having the lighter flame go off by the wind. They were falling. As they landed on a dirty path, the dust flew around them. Groaning in pain, trying to get up, but it was no use. CHARA couldn't move once again. The only sound was their breathing and falling of the rocks above them. They laid there waiting for something, maybe another chocking or even worse. They closed their eyes shut not wanting to think about that time. After a couple minutes laying in the darkness, they finally got up. Searching for their lighter that slid some feet away from them, they felt the ground around them.

Finally grabbing the lighter and flicking it on. They saw was walls of dirt. They gulped as they got up, leaning on the dirt wall escaping the horrid nightmare behind them. Until they heard a roar, and a very similar menacing laugh it was haunting to their ears. They switched the lighter off and just ran. Ran until there was no end, but at the end there was only a large gate that stated Tales. As they looked closer the word Under was there but only an imprint. It wasn't really there like Tales. They tried to shake the doors but the running was coming closer, and the laugh became the walls. It echoes, they turned around to see where it came from but only to see a fire ball in the darkness that showed; Mother Tori.


	3. Chapter 2: Snowed In

Chapter 2: Snowed In

As CHARA looked at Mother Tori, it was silenced for a mere second. It felt hours to them as the walls tumbled around them. CHARA took a step back, flicking the lighter. It was no use.

~You've enter a battle

CHARA saw the text again, frightened they stood still. Closing their eyes, then relaxed. 'It's kill or die' it repeated in their head, over and over again. CHARA stood in a position of a fighter but leaned against the door behind them. They aren't going to give up, something inside tells them to fight and never back down. Something, but it fills them with determination. "Look what we have here Kitty Kat wants to play, play with the mother!" Mother Tori yelled as she charged after CHARA.

CHARA slid to the side as Mother Tori smashed near them, not hitting CHARA. They breathed as they continued to flick the lighter. They don't know what they were doing but, something must happen. That laughs from the day before, that flower. CHARA looked around trying to find the flower but instead was hit in the face with a fire punch of Mother Tori; they flew hitting their back against the wall. CHARA went down with a thud, having the lighter flicker on. CHARA quickly tossed the lighter, having it light up Mother Tori foot.

The lighter finally catching the fur and building up, leaving Mother Tori burning up alive. Then a splashing sound, they looked up to see Mother Tori on the ground burned but still breathing. And there was that flower from that day, holding a bucket by magic. There was that grin forming on itself. "Ya know Kitty Kat; I never thought you have it in you." It said with a large grin, and then looked back at me. "Too make you feel better; I'll finish her off for you!" CHARA stood there frozen in fear as those so called pellets formed from the ground. "These aren't pellets, these are worse." Their eyes grew wider as the objects flew right through Mother Tori body having blood and ash flying everywhere.

The body laid there motionless, disappearing in ash. The ash flew right towards CHARA, staining their shirt and jeans. As they looked down, they noticed they were wearing a dark black shirt with a really dark green strips across their shirt. The pants were short and almost like army pants, but not really just the color. They took deep breaths as they looked up to see the flower smiling at them, almost thinking of what to do with the child.

"Now, now Kitty Kat, I'll give you the credit of almost ending this annoying bitch. But we both know you didn't kill her." The flower stated as it sighs. CHARA looked away, feeling the sins on themselves, crawling on their back. "Enough said, my name is InsaFlowey, you must have heard of me Kitty Kat. Beyond this gate, there is hell, insanity!" InsaFlowey laughed and then chuckled a bit. When he turned towards CHARA looked away with fright, they did not like this flower, not a bit. InsaFlowey sunk in to the ground popping right in front of their face.

"Now Kitty Kat how about we get through? See you on the other side!" InsaFlowey said as he sunk to the ground. CHARA looked up to see the gates open up slowly leading to a dark path. CHARA got up weakly, it was a quick fight but it has to do. As CHARA bend down to get the lighter they noticed a pictured that was scribbled out, almost like Mother Tori didn't want to remember. Just in case they picked up the scribbled photo, stuffed it into their pockets and went through the gates.

The halls were surrounded by darkness as they could hear the gates behind them closed, with a soft force. The only sound was their breathing and the echo of their walking on the cold floor. CHARA just thought why did they do that? It didn't really occur to them, they were capable of killing someone or even a monster. The thought gave CHARA shivers as they replayed the scene in their head. The pricing of the bullets of InsaFlowey pellets, and the fire burning the fur and flesh of the monster they encounter not long ago. They rubbed their neck as remember the choking that Mother Tori did to them. CHARA swallowed feeling the pain rising up in their throat.

It hurts so bad, that they just coughed as they tried to regain their breathing. They came across another gate that opened up slowly, looking up to see snow falling down from the icicles that rested up top of the caves. Trees were growing in here too, almost like 10 feet tall maybe even larger. CHARA gulped as they saw marking in blood, they assumed, on the trees and stab markings. When they went through they saw InsaFlowey looking off into a daze, as he leaned against one of the trees. He wasn't smiling but almost looks like he was resting.

He opened his eye looking at CHARA with a grin, "Took you long enough Kitty Kat." They sunk down and popped next to them. Compare to CHARA and InsaFlowey they were the same height, CHARA shrunk down afraid to be touched by his pointed petals. CHARA looked up at InsaFlowey who was just stared right ahead of them both, "I'm going ahead. I'll meet you at the bar." InsaFlowey sunk down leaving CHARA behind.

As they walked deeper to the path, it had gotten quiet and eerier. The snow crunched underneath their feet, as the cold bliss floated in the air. They sneezed, sniffing to avoid any sickness. Hopefully there may be a town nearby, with civilized people or monster. CHARA didn't care anymore, anywhere where there is no insanity. InsaFlowey was scary enough as it is, or whatever it is. CHARA stepped over a stick that looked burned; CHARA didn't dare to cross it. Sighing out of relief that they didn't necessarily killed someone, well they almost burned them. As they decided to let it be, they came a crossed a barricade, almost like it was made by a blind person. The nails sticking out, the wood planks having gaps, the barricade was also so wide and unsteady.

As CHARA about to go through, they heard a deep voice behind them "Kitty Kat, you must turn or else." The deep voice said. CHARA felt the sins crawling down her spin down to their legs. They were frozen, why do they use the name Kitty Kat? "Come on, I know you didn't kill her." CHARA gasp. Turning around quickly seeing a skeleton with a bandage, grayish looking with stained blood, around where his mouth is supposed to be. His hood had a dark color but it seemed ruined by the blood on ash that stained it. His dark blue jeans as well, almost ripped like he was fighting with knives. His hood had fur full of blood and ash, now his eyes. On his left eye was red with a pupil of black, his right eye all black and the pupil red. It flickered.

"It's rude to stare, Kitty Kat." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket looking away with his eyes, then back at CHARA. As they looked down, he put his hand out. "Shake my hand, unlike the rest I got some manners." CHARA looked up at him, seeing his eyes narrowed down at them. They shook their hand expecting a prank, but nothing it was a normal shake. They examined their palm, making sure it wasn't poisoned. Its fine, the hand is fine. No swelling or bruising.

The skeleton stuffed his hands in his pockets once more, "Name is K Sanz, just Sanz for short please." He said as he walked passed them bumping them. CHARA stumbled, "Come one kid, this barricade is going to collapse any moment." He said seriously. Something seemed weird, he wasn't like InsaFlowey or Mother Tori. He didn't look at CHARA like a victim or food. CHARA caught up to the so called Sanz. As he looked down at them he nods in response.

"I saw you come in with a flower, why?" He asked looking ahead of them.

CHARA didn't respond only tapping on his jacket making him jump having his eyes glow into a very dark red and gray color. CHARA shrink back, they took note of that. As Sanz relaxed he sighed, "Don't do that around here Kitty Kat. Now answer my question." Sanz said. CHARA pointed to their neck and waved their finger as a 'no' sign. "Can't speak? Interesting I see." Sanz took note of that but then CHARA heard that flower laugh, so did Sanz as he sighs in annoyance. They were near a local bar, where some monster hugged or almost attached together. Some smoked and drink calling out Sanz a weirdo or an asshole. Sanz didn't mind it.

"Now where is that fucking point sharp annoyance?" Sanz yelled taking out a pocket knife out of his pocket. InsaFlowey appeared pushing CHARA away, eye googling over Sanz. If Sanz where a little taller he might step on the flower but sadly, Insaflowey was like two feet lower than him.

"Master, nice to see you, I brought you a gift!" He yelled as InsaFlowey tied CHARA legs together tossing them towards Sanz chest. "Do you like?"

Sanz pushed CHARA away, having the eye glow into that blood looking with the hint of greyish ash. "I would kill you again and make you into a nice supper, but I fucking can't because you taste so fucking bland!" Sanz said as he choked InsaFlowey almost pulling him out of the ground. Part of CHARA was happy to get rid of the annoying yet scary looking flower. It also scared them because of Sanz words, taste. He ate the flower once, the thought made CHARA gagged.

"Come on master K Sanz, I worked really hard to get this flesh of meat for you." InsaFlowey begged. Meat? CHARA backed off frightened of Sanz now. InsaFlowey smirked at CHARA smiling at their fear, "Yes master K Sanz, I brought Kitty Kat for you!" He continued.

Sanz pushed him down on the ground holding onto their so called neck, making InsaFlowey choke. "Listen here stem face, you better fuck off of my brother and I. All you have fucking done is caused him trouble, now he's fucking… never fucking mind." Sanz said as he pointed the knife near InsaFlowey petals, ripping one out.

InsaFlowey screamed in pain, it was still formed in Sanz as he looked at me with a piercing glare. "Look away kiddo." CHARA did so holding back tears.

All CHARA could hear was the piercing scream of InsaFlowey, is he dead? As CHARA shivered, they felt a hand on their head. CHARA froze in fear, drawing the hand away. "You can look now Kitty Kat." CHARA looked up to see some more ash and forming blood underneath the gauge around his mouth. CHARA took a glance to see InsaFlowey unconscious on the ground. Some monster smoked around him pouring some drinks on the guy.

Sanz left, CHARA followed behind, He entered a house tossing the stained blade on a table nearby. It seemed empty, as CHARA analyzed their surroundings. They noticed a photo of someone taller than Sanz. He was doing the peace sign and what looked like red and white clothing with a scarf around his neck. Sanz was smiling having black eyes like his brother and white pupils. CHARA examined the photo. What happened? They seemed so happy, Sanz weren't wearing his black jacket instead a blue hoodie and some shorts, and slippers or were they blue shoes? Sanz stood behind CHARA making a tsk, knocking down the photo so it won't be seen.

"That's enough staring for today kiddo, don't you think so?" He said as he gulped down some ketchup between his bandages. CHARA sat next to him as he stared at a blank T.V screen. "Don't mention the past around here okay? Only to me, like I said. I am the most civilized monster around here. Some are trying to forget or just die." He said as he tossed the bottle at the closed door near the stairs.

CHARA looked down and stood up, Sanz pulled his grayish blackish hood up staring at them. "Where you think you're going?" CHARA made a finger motion of walking and pointed at their stomach. "Going out so you can get some food? Guess I'll come so you won't starve yourself." He said as he tried to hold back something. He gulped shaking his head.

As they walked he stood close to them, making sure to stare down at everybody who was trying to deal some weed or some drinks. As they entered Grillby's Grill and Bar, Sanz quickly pushed CHARA behind him as two monsters wrestled in front of them. Sanz grab CHARA hand as they went to the counter top where a fire monster or demon, assuming to CHARA, that cleaned a shot glass. As CHARA got a good look of the monster near them, his eyes narrowed almost all the time almost like replaying memories forever. His dark blue jeans ripped as well covered in ash and blood. His dark black boots almost clean but the bottom is blood and specks of ash, almost he tried to clean it.

He looked down at the child as CHARA stare at them in concerned until he spoke almost in a deep Italian but it was hidden well, "Kid, don't do that look or you'll get killed in a flash." He warned as he looked at the other monsters who stared at the child with a smile and some just ignored counting the money. CHARA looked up at him as he turned around looking dead the drinks in front of them, and he was back to that stare. "A plate of fries and ahem." He coughed at the end looking around with a glowing spark. The monster shrink back some who have tails or ears perk back. Just hearing him speak CHARA could feel the smile underneath the gauze that covered his mouth. "Now, if someone comes nears us you'll be on this table less than a second so back off asses." He snarled at them. The rest nod, and by that he went back into his long though.

"He's feared around here, surprising he didn't kill you. He eats anything that comes into his hands really." The fire demon or monster said almost in a deep Russian accent.


End file.
